The present invention relates to communication terminals and the provision of software thereto, particularly, although not exclusively, operating system and application software.
Conventionally, communication terminals and in particular mobile terminals such as those telephony devices intended for connection to a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) have been delivered to an end user with a fully functioning operating system and applications such as calendar, calculator and the like already installed. The installation of such software on a terminal requires the manufacturer to perform exhaustive, expensive and often time consuming checks into the licensing conditions and copyright and other digital rights applicable to the software. Without such licensing and clearance activity the manufacturer is open to severe liability risks. Such risks will also arise where such activity is not properly or incompletely executed.